Chuck Greene's First Date
by PeterRockabillyRocker17
Summary: this is connected to the previous story


This story is connected with previous story.

Song used- "Dark and Lonely Night" and "Toward Destiny" by Tiget Army

[In the dark and lonely night, I gave my heart to you

Now I'm dreaming of a love, known only by we two

You didn't want my heart to keep, now our love's drifted away

And in shadows of the night, my heart it will remain]

Chuck Greene was getting ready for his first date. Chuck was very nervous that he will screw up. 6 year old Katey was helping her father to choose the outfit. Katey said," Daddy, I think you wear this." She points at black suit jacket, light dress shirt, black tie, and black jean. Chuck smiled, "you think that Stacey will like this?" Katey nod yes. So, Chuck decided to choose the outfit as Katey chose.

Later

Chuck finished take a shower. He shaved and put aftershave afterwards. Then comb his hair.He put on his outfit and wear his black and white loafers. When he leaves his room, Katey gave her father a thumb up. *Door knocked* Chuck said," Here she came." Katey opened the door and it was Stacey. Stacey wear Pink dress with pink heels. Stacey say hi to Katey and gave her a hug. Stacey smiled," Hello, handsome." Chuck replied," you look..Beautiful." Katey was looking. Chuck and Stacey looked at Katey. Chuck said," Katey, it's time for your bedtime." Katey whine, "but I'm not tired. I'm bored." Chuck answered, "bored? How about sleeping?" Katey answered" no, I'm not going to sleep." Chuck nodded. "Okay, you can watch TV", Chuck said. Katey was happy. So, Chuck put her favorite show. "When I got back home, it's bedtime. Deal?" Katey said," deal, daddy." Chuck and Stacey left the house. They went to car and drive away. Stacey turn on the radio and listen to pop music. Chuck did weird face. "What's wrong? You don't like it, Chuck." Stacey laughed. "Not my type of music. Let me show you real music" Chuck replied. He changed the music.

(Towards Destiny by Tiger Army playing)

Stacey did the weird face as well.

[Hit hard and you don't stop coming

Don't wait for the sands of time are running

Towards Destiny.

Strength of will is a weapon

Towards Destiny.

You can be what you want to be

Towards Destiny.

Through embrace of death alive

Towards Destiny.

forever

What we create on this night

Lives beyond us like ancient starlight

WereCat youth that roam the streets

They do not fear the darkness

Forever Forever Forever!!!!!]

"Wow, Chuck. I didn't know you listen to angry music, huh?", Stacey said. Chuck laughed. "It's not angry. It called punk rock. Never heard of this type music," Chuck said. Stacey nodded with smile. "Not in your life," Stacey said. As they drive to the restaurant, they reserved the seat which they have to sit. After that, Chuck and Stacey begins to talk about their relationship. Stacey told Chuck that she always having a great time with his daughter. Chuck agreed with her because Chuck see that Stacey is like a mother figure as his daughter told him.

When the waiter went up to them, Stacey ordered Caesar Salad and wine, while Chuck ordered Steak with rice and vegetables and champagne.

Later that moment

Chuck and Stacey are going to the car, but Leon saw them while he driving. Leon shouted," You Suck, chump!!!!" Then he did middle finger. Leon drive away. Chuck was angry little. Stacey comfort and told him that it's not worth to fight. Chuck agreed. As they drive, Stacey asked," Are you all right?" Chuck answered," I'm fine. I'll take easy since this is date." Stacey lean on Chuck that made him happy. Chuck take her to the secret park. As they arrived, Stacey asked," where are we doing here?" Chuck answered," let me show you." Chuck grab her hand and take her to beautiful view of the city. Stacey was speechless as she never see beautiful thing. "W-w--Wow.. I.. I never see the beautiful view." Chuck hold her hand. "You know, this is place where me and Pam liked to go here before she died." Stacey said," really?" Chuck said," yeah, this is your first time that I take you. *sigh*The reason why I take you here because... I.. I want to make this date special... Not just that. Because I love you and you're perfect for me. Stacey was tear in joy as she heard Chuck's beautiful speech. "Well, I... I don't know what to say... I... I love you, too." They hugged and share kiss.

Radio still on and play romantic music.

(Dark and Lonely Night by Tiger Army Playing)

When Stacey hear this song, she asked him to dance in slow. Chuck was nervous as he's bad at dance,but he do it anyway.

[In the dark and lonely night, I gave my heart to you

Now I'm dreaming of a love, known only by we two

You didn't want my heart to keep, now our love's drifted away

And in shadows of the night, my heart it will remain]

Stacey lean on Chuck as she hugged dance.

[In the night- is where we met and...

In the night- is where we parted

In the night- is where we'll meet again, if only in my dreams]

Stacey asked," what time is it?" Chuck said," it's almost 11." Stacey said" isn't time for us to--" Chuck said," yeah, but after this," Stacey said," sound good." After the dance, Chuck drive her home. Stacey said," I having a good time with you. The place that you show me is very beautiful. Thank you for this date. This is best date." Chuck said," me too. Good night, Stacey" Stacey said," Good night...my love." They kissed as they saying goodbye. As Chuck drive, he was excited as he didn't screw up his first date.

When he got home, Chuck saw Katey sleeping. Chuck smiled as he turn off the tv and carry her daughter to her room. Chuck put her in the bed and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, kiddo" Chuck whispered. Chuck changed his outfit into his blue pajama and went to sleep. Chuck smiled as he think about Stacey. "Man, I never felt so alive," Chuck said. Chuck finally happy. "I promised that I will happy in no matter what." Chuck talked himself.

The End

Thank you for reading. I finally did prove my writing.


End file.
